Stranger Things Have Happened
by ProudToBeABadger
Summary: "I wish we had invited a couple of girls..." The Marauders are celebrating the start of their fifth year, and Remus voices his friends' thoughts concerning the lack of female company at the party, not knowing the chain of events his words will unleash... The Marauders and two OC's of mine have a wild year ahead, and Lily Evans is getting dragged along whether she likes it or not...
1. Unexpected Arrival

**Disclaimer: I (obviously) do not own the setting or most of the characters. They belong to JK Rowling. I do, however own two of the characters in the story, because I made them up myself. Happy reading :)**

**Oh, and by the way, for those of you who don't know, a TARDIS is a time machine from Doctor Who.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Unexpected Arrival_**

"Why doesn't Lily notice me?" moaned James. Sirius, Remus, and Peter sighed.

"I don't know, mate, just about every other girl does" replied Sirius, bringing his bottle to his lips and taking a swig.

It was their first night back at Hogwarts for the start of fifth year, and after a long and boring summer apart, they were celebrating their reunion in the Shrieking Shack. Sirius had even managed to get his hands on some alcohol, and the four boys were all planning on becoming righteously trashed.

"Damn" said Sirius. "We should have invited Lily along and gotten her drunk! That would have been so funny!"

"I wish we had invited a couple of girls, you're right" agreed Remus "I think-" He stopped mid-sentence, and cocked his head to the side. "Can you hear that?"

The boys all stopped what they were doing to listen. At first they could hear nothing, but then they heard a strange whirring sound, that seemed to be coming from the corner of the room. Suddenly, a gust of wind swept through the room, and a shape seemed to appear out of nowhere, transparent at first, but growing steadily more solid with each whir.

"What the devil!?" yelped Peter. "What kind of magic is this? Sirius, are you doing that?"

"SHH! No I'm not doing that. What is it?" Sirius sounded very confused, but Peter still refused to believe that the bright blue telephone box that had appeared out of nowhere in the Shrieking Shack was real.

* * *

The whirring stopped, and the boys held their breath as the door to the telephone box opened slowly. Out stepped two girls, who looked cautiously around the room then nodded and smiled at each other. One girl was dark-skinned and pretty, with mischievous brown eyes, so dark they were almost black, and a tangle of black curls that could rival Sirius's cousin Bellatrix. She immediately strode across the room and settled herself on a very startled Remus's lap.

"You said you wanted girls and here we are! Isn't anybody going to offer me a drink?" she said, like appearing out of nowhere in a bright blue telephone box the middle of the night in the Shrieking Shack was no big deal. "I'm Ellie, by the way."

James hurried to grab another bottle from the small esky on the floor beside Sirius's chair, and handed it cautiously to Ellie. She seemed harmless enough, and having some girls here would definitely be more fun.

Sirius was still staring curiously at the second girl, who was shaking her head at Ellie, and receiving a sly wink in return, as Ellie wrapped her arm around Remus's neck and brought her bottle to her lips.

This girl was tall, much taller than her friend and the other three boys. Maybe even taller than Sirius himself! Her brown hair was in two plaits, and her blue eyes darted nervously around the room, taking everything in as she stood awkwardly in the doorway of the telephone box.

"And your name is..?" inquired Sirius. The girl wasn't pretty, exactly, but she looked like the type of girl who could be fun once you got to know her, and Sirius wanted her to come and talk to him.

She cleared her throat, and said quietly "I'm Meg"

"Here" said Sirius, patting the seat beside him. "Come sit down."

Meg seemed to consider the offer for a few seconds, then walked awkwardly over and perched herself on the edge of the seat.

"Um, hi" it was almost a question, and Sirius smiled at how nervous she was.

"You want a drink?" he asked, holding up a bottle. He still had no idea who these girls were or where they came from or how they appeared here, but he wasn't going to worry about it too much. They were here, and that was all that mattered for now.

"Huh? Oh, um, no thanks" said Meg ruefully. "I don't drink."

Sirius shrugged and put the bottle down, then started asking her about herself, and soon they were having a proper conversation, and she relaxed a little.

* * *

Peter was still staring wide-eyed at these two girls who seemed have made themselves right at home here without asking. Sirius was laughing at something Meg was saying, and Remus seemed to be making a move on Ellie, and soon the two were snogging. James caught Peter's eye from the other side of the room, and the two of them shared a confused look, then James shrugged and went back to his thoughts about Lily. Peter retreated further into his corner. He didn't trust the girls, and wasn't going to talk to them.

"Peter, mate, have another drink!" Sirius tossed him a bottle, then skulled the last of his own. "Gettin' in there, Moony!" he laughed, then noticed how strangely quiet his other friend was being. "You okay, James?"

James shook his head slightly as though to clear it, and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish Lily would pay me some attention, that's all. But she's so caught up with Snivelly Snape that she doesn't even notice me at all."

Sirius felt for his friend, but he was starting to get fed up with this constant obsession with Lily Evans. She was beautiful, that was true, but tonight was meant to be a chance for the guys to have some fun, not to sit around moping about girls they couldn't have. He rolled his eyes. "James, mate, forget her and have another drink."

Ellie looked over at James and said wisely "'Love isn't fair, so there you are, love."

Meg looked up and caught Ellie's eye and a silent message passed between them.

"Sorry boys," said Meg, standing up. "You're going to have to excuse us for a second; we have something we have to do."

And with that, both girls disappeared back into the telephone box. There was a second or two of confused silence in the room, and then the telephone box disappeared with the same strange whirring noise as before. The four boys stared at the spot where it had been.

* * *

**This is my first full-length fanfiction, so pretty please review! Any feedback, whether it be good or bad will be greatly appreciated, I'll give you cookies. Maybe. :D**


	2. From The Future

**_Disclaimer: The only characters I own in this story are the two I created (Meg and Ellie). Our dear Queen Jo owns the rest._**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_From the Future_**

"The-they're gone." Peter stuttered. "How did they do that!?"

Sirius shook his head dazedly. He wasn't entirely sure if what had just happened was real or whether he was tripping out. He pinched his arm as hard as he could, and it hurt, so he knew he was definitely awake.

Half an hour passed, and Remus began to doubt whether Ellie was coming back. She had said she was going to, and he wanted to trust her, but after all, he didn't really know her at all. She had said she was a Slytherin, and Slytherins weren't to be trusted, were they?

Another fifteen minutes later, and conversation had picked up again between the guys. They were speculating who the girls were and where they came from, and if they were ever going to see them again. James was teasing Sirius for being so interested in a Hufflepuff, and Sirius was laughing good-naturedly and making jokes about Remus finally getting a first kiss, when suddenly the whirring noise started up again, and the phone box appeared once more.

The door opened and Ellie skipped out "Were ba-ack!" She sang. "And we brought somebody with us!" Meg came out, then, leading a dazed and confused-looking red-headed girl by the hand.

James sat up straighter "Lily?" he asked.

Lily looked up and smiled shakily. "J-James. Um, hi. What's going on?"

"I'm not actually sure" He shook his head "This has been a very weird night. But since you're here, want a drink?"

"James! I. Am. A. Prefect!" Frowned Lily "I am NOT going to get caught off school grounds drinking with a bunch of guys on my first day of fifth ye- REMUS! What are you doing here! You're a prefect, too! I'm going to have to report this!"

"Aw don't be a spoil-sport, Lilz" Slurred Remus, pulling Ellie back onto his lap. "Even if you won't drink, at least stay and talk to us."

"Yeah, it's not like you'll be the only one not drinking. Meg's not drinking either." Sirius smiled at Meg and put his arm around her. Meg leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Come on Lily" She smiled kindly. "Sit down and we'll explain everything."

Lily sighed and took a seat on the far side of the room, back straight, hands folded in her lap, a haughty look on her face. She clearly had no intention of staying long. "Okay." She said primly. "This had better be good."

Remus skulled last of his drink and looked up. He was definitely past the 'tipsy' stage now. He tried to give a decent explanation to Lily. "This random blue box appeared out of nowhere-"

"It's called a TARDIS" interjected Ellie.

"Yeah, TARDIS, okay, whatever, well it just, like, APPEARED, and I don't even know where it came from, but this chick came with it and DAYUUM is she fine!" Remus gave Ellie a pat on the knee as he reached for two more drinks, one of which he handed to her.

"Put it this way," said Meg. "We're from the future, and that telephone box-" (Ellie frowned, and Meg sighed.) "That TARDIS" (she looked at Ellie) "There. Happy?" (Ellie nodded)  
"That TARDIS is our time machine. It takes us anywhere in the entire universe we want to go!"

"Absolutely anywhere!?" Said Sirius, awed. Ellie nodded. Remus gazed at her adoringly and wrapped his arms around her. Even Peter was starting to look interested despite himself. James was still staring at Lily as though she were some kind of goddess.

Lily, however, was glaring scornfully at the two girls. "You're from the future, you say? Prove it."

Ellie grinned wickedly "You want spoilers? Okay, well I could tell you that you get to be famous for dying at the hand of the Dark Lord, but that would be giving too much away. I could also tell you that you that your "BFF" Severus calls you a mudblood and then you end up marrying this idiot here" (she pointed to James) "and having a kid called Harry who also gets to be famous, but that would also be giving too much away. And anyway you wouldn't believe me if I did tell you any of that, would you?"

Lily's scornful gaze became a full-powered death glare. "No. I most DEFINITELY would NOT believe a word of it. Severus would never betray me like that, and there is NO WAY I would ever, I repeat EVER, marry that loser James Potter, even if my life depended on it!"

James, who had perked up slightly at Ellie's words, now slumped down into his seat, clearly hurt and disappointed. Remus noticed, and frowned at Lily "Hey now, hey now, no need to be ru-rude" He hiccupped. "James is a lovely boy, and he reeeeally likes you. Don't you, Prongsy?" Remus winked sloppily, before leaning forwards to kiss Ellie again. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ugh, get a room, you two" Lily snapped, before turning on James. "I've never known Remus to be a liar, so is what he said before true, about you liking me?" She demanded.

After a moment's thought, James opened his mouth as though to answer, and then realised almost everyone was watching him, and the room was completely silent apart from the sound of Remus and Ellie sucking each other's faces off. He paused, suddenly shy. "I ... Well ... I sort of … I think that … I think maybe …" he fumbled.

"What my man Prongs here is trying to say, is that yes he likes you, and he thinks you're amazing and beautiful, and he would like to snog you senseless. Isn't that right, James-y?" Sirius grinned, and James flushed an even deeper shade of crimson. "OOOHH LOOK!" cackled Sirius, clearly enjoying himself. "James is blushing. I don't think I've ever seen him do that before! Naaaawww! He is totally into you, Lily, no question about it!"

Lily glared at Sirius and opened her mouth to issue him a biting retort when Meg spoke up quietly "Lily, if you don't want to be here, we can always take you back to your dorm and you can forget this ever happened you know. We won't mind. We'd like you to stay, but it _is_ your choice. We won't keep you here against your will. What do you want to do?"

Lily thought for a moment, seeming to be arguing with herself. Finally she sighed. "I'll stay. Just for a little while. I have a feeling I'm going to _really _regret this, buuuuuut, someone get me a drink. Please?"

* * *

**Review review review, please please please? I want to know what your impressions are of Meg and Ellie :)**


	3. A Night To Remember

**_I haven't got any reviews yet D: But oh wells, I hope people are enjoying the story :)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_A Night to Remember_**

"WOOOOO! PARTAYY!" yelled Ellie, jumping up and running to the TARDIS. She disappeared inside, and after a few seconds, a loud Her Bright Skies song began pumping through the room. James smiled to himself and reached into the esky for a drink for Lily. She took it hesitantly, unscrewed the lid, sniffed it cautiously, and then timidly took a sip. Immediately she started coughing and spluttering. James rushed to her side and began patting her on the back. "I'm fine" she choked out. "It was just a bit stronger than I expected." Not wanting to seem weak, she took another sip. This time she was able to swallow it without almost choking to death. James smiled, and took another drink from his own bottle.

"You sure you don't want any?" Sirius asked, offering Meg his bottle. Meg shook her head and smiled up at him.

"Nahhh, I'm right. I think I'll have just as much fun without alcohol, and unlike the rest of you idiots, I'll be able to remember it tomorrow."

"True" he answered thoughtfully, then looked around. With a lazy flick of his wand, he dimmed the lights considerably, and then nodded over to where James was sitting with Lily. "Mood setter" he grinned cheekily.

Suddenly, Ellie squealed. "I love this song!" She jumped up and grabbed Remus's hand. "Come dance with me!" Remus looked unsure, then shrugged and stood up. He was so drunk he could hardly stand straight, but he put his arms around Ellie, and they began a sort of awkward, bouncy dance to the music. James smiled at them, and then extended his hand to Lily. Laughingly she took it, and they joined in the dancing. Sirius shook his head. "Idiots." He said.

Meg just laughed. "Looks fun, shall we join them?" she asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Naaaahhh, I don't like dancing. Don't make those puppy-dog eyes at me! I mean it. Aw, come on, that's not fair! No, seriously, I can't dance. Really! I'm a terrible dancer! *Sigh*. Okay, fine, but if I stand on your feet, it's your loss." Sirius allowed Meg to take his hand and pull him to his feet. They started spinning around, and then Meg stopped and looked around.

"What about Peter?" She asked. She had somehow managed to forget about the quiet boy in all the excitement, but now she realised he must be feeling rather left out. "Where is he?"

"I don't know" frowned Sirius. "He was here a moment ago." They both looked around, and became slightly worried when they couldn't see him. The door opened then, and Peter crept in, as though trying not to be seen. He jumped guiltily when he saw Meg and Sirius watching him, and almost dropped the camera he was holding.

"Um, h-hi" he stuttered, and Meg laughed.

"What are you sneaking around for?" She asked. "Are you hiding something?"

Peter smiled sheepishly and held up his camera. "I was hoping to get some pictures without anybody noticing. For my scrapbook. I like to get pictures of everything I do, but I thought you guys might not want photos."

Meg shrugged. "I don't mind. Do you, Sirius?" Sirius shook his head. He was used to Wormtail taking photos all the time. Meg put her arm around Sirius and they both stuck their tongues out. Peter snapped their picture and wandered away to take photos of the others.

Sirius took Meg's hands and put them on his shoulders then put his own hands on her waist and they began swaying to the music. "This is the wrong kind of music for this kind of dancing!" shouted Meg laughingly. The music seemed to have gotten considerably louder and she had to shout to be heard above it.

Sirius shrugged and laughed. "Oh well, this is the only kind of dancing I know how to do!" He pulled her in close. The song ended and a new one came on. This song was even louder and faster than the one before. Everyone ran into the middle of the room and started jumping up and down waving their arms and singing as loudly as they could and just generally being silly.

James spun Lily around and she laughed and took another sip of her drink. Lily had been apprehensive at first, but now she was starting to have fun. This was the first time she had ever done anything reckless, and even though sneaking out and drinking wasn't the worst she could do, she was feeling rather rebellious. But at the same time there was the worry she would get caught. She couldn't help it. She was a worrier and a good girl and this was going against everything her parents and the school had taught her.

James brushed some hair out of Lily's face and smiled down at her. She really was beautiful, but she seemed slightly troubled about something. "What's wrong?" he asked gently, brushing a finger across her cheek. She sighed and turned her face slightly, so she didn't have to look at him.

"Sorry for being a bit of a party-pooper, but I'm just worried we'll get caught. I don't want to get into trouble"

James laughed. She was such a goody-goody, but it was understandable. After all, she was a _prefect. _Being stuck up came with the territory. He took her hands and looked into her eyes. "If we get caught, which I'm sure we won't, but if we do, I'll take the blame."

Lily smiled. It was sweet of him, but there was one major flaw in his plan. "But I'm here" she pointed out. "Even if you take all the blame for organising this and getting the alcohol and everything, the fact still remains that I'm here of my own free will."

"No, you were kidnapped" James reminded her. "We can just tell them that. Tell them you're brainwashed, or under the Imperious Curse, or whatever. They wouldn't put anything past Sirius and I. Don't worry Lilz; I won't let you get in trouble."

Even though she knew nothing like that would work, she let herself believe him against her better judgement. He wanted to protect her, and he was being really sweet. She had never seen this side of him before. He had always been arrogant, selfish, attention-seeking and loud. Lily didn't want to spoil the party or James's good mood, so she swallowed her anxiety and took another drink. James smiled and followed suit. He could see that Lily was choosing to trust him, and he was determined to not let her down. After four years of ignoring and avoiding him, Lily was finally giving him the time of day. He wasn't going to blow it.

_Where's Ellie?_ Thought Meg, looking around. _She's disappeared_. She was worried for a second, until she realised Remus was gone as well. The two had probably snuck out without anyone noticing while everyone was dancing. Meg considered going to look for the missing two, and then almost immediately dismissed the thought. She wouldn't want to walk in on anything. Rolling her eyes, she returned to dancing with Sirius, laughing as he spun her around. In the corner, Peter was taking as many photos as he could manage.

* * *

**As I said before, I haven't gotten any reviews on this story yet, so pretty pretty please review it for me? I really want to know what people think of Meg and Ellie**


	4. What Happens Next

**I finally got a review for this story :D I don't think many people like it, but I shall continue to write it anyways. So here is the next chapter...**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_What Happens Next_**

Ellie's head was throbbing and her neck was stiff. Stretching, she looked around, trying to work out where she was. She had vague, fuzzy memories involving a party last night, but she couldn't remember any details. A small noise to her left made her look round. A teenaged Remus Lupin was lying beside her, stirring slightly. Momentarily confused, Ellie sat up. The world spun for a second or two, then righted itself and allowed Ellie to get her bearings. She was lying on the floor of what looked like an old shack. Judging by the sunlight streaming in the window, it was around eight thirty in the morning.

Remus yawned and sat up. He was on the floor of the shrieking shack, and there was a girl blinking sleepily at him as he looked around the room, somewhat confused. His head was throbbing and he only remembered snippets of last night's party. The girl - Ellie, he was pretty sure – smiled. "Morning, sleepy-head!" She said.

"We stayed out all night" yawned Remus. Then he froze as he realised what he just said. "We stayed out all night!" he jumped to his feet. "Dumbledore's gonna kill us!"

"Relax, sweetie" Ellie held out her hand and he helped her up. "I'm pretty good at getting myself out of trouble. I'll think of something."

* * *

Lily's eyelids fluttered open as the sunlight that was coming in through the window warmed her face. One of her dorm-mates must have opened her curtains for her already. For a second Lily lay there and thought about the subjects she had that day, and briefly wondered if there was going to be pancakes for breakfast. Then something moved beside her in her bed, and she screamed.

James was rudely interrupted from a lovely dream about beaches and summer and girls in bikinis by a shrill squeal of shock that sounded very close to his ear. He groaned, but didn't move, trying to get back to his rapidly fading dream. Then he felt someone tug at the covers, and suddenly found himself lying on a hard wooden floor. Shaking his throbbing head (_hung over_, he thought ruefully), he sat up, rubbing his eyes. This was not the first time he had woken up with a hangover and no clue where he was. Sighing inwardly, he looked up at the bed to find out which girl it was this time.

Lily received the shock of her life to peer over the side of her bed (which, she had discovered, was not actually _her_ bed) and see James Potter staring back up at her from where she had just pushed him onto the floor. Her head felt like someone was in the process of splitting it open with an axe, and she was pretty sure it had something to do with the party she could only just remember going to last night. No, rephrase that, being _kidnapped_ for last night. Lily glanced at her watch. It was almost nine o'clock. Dumbledore was going to kill her.

Even in her confused, half-asleep, and hung-over state, Lily Evans was beautiful. Her hair, even though it was sticking up all over the place, still managed to catch the morning light in such a way that it shone, and her green eyes, bloodshot and full of sleep as they were, still captivated James, and he couldn't look away. He couldn't believe his luck. He had had the best night imaginable, with the girl of his dreams, and they had both been awake and aware of each other for a full two minutes, and she hadn't yet started screaming at him to get out and never speak to her again. That had to be some kind of record. Usually as soon as they realised what was going on they decided they had made the worst mistake of their lives and either slapped him or ran away. Or both. Of course a few days later they couldn't help bragging, and soon they were running after him, begging for another chance. That was the way it always was. But James never went for the same girl twice. That would be like wearing the same pair of sock for two days running. Not a good idea.

Lily noticed James staring at her and was confused for a moment, until she looked down and realised she wasn't wearing a shirt. Her uniform, and James's, were strewn across the floor, and she was sitting in a bed, which she had just kicked James out of, wearing her lacy red bra and underwear. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant, even if she couldn't remember anything at all. Snatching up the blanket and covering herself with it, she addressed James in a cold voice "I think it would be for the best if you left now."

James's face seemed to fall, and he turned his head away. "Lilz" he began, but she pursed her lips and snapped "Don't call me that name. That is for the use of my friends only. And you, most certainly, are NOT my friend."

He looked hurt, and tried again "Lily, I'm sorry. I really am. Is there anything I could say or do to make you not mad at me?"

Lily just glared, so James tried again. "I really thought we were going to have something here."

"According to the evidence, we _did_ have something, which I regret immensely although I can't remember a single thing. So just do us both a favour and get out."

James sighed, deciding it was a hopeless situation, and stood, gathering his belongings with a wave of his wand and disappearing out the door. As he left the room, he couldn't help but shoot one last glance back at Lily. She had laid back down on the bed, face in her pillow, and her body was shaking with silent sobs. As much as he wanted to comfort her, he knew she wouldn't want to see him right then – or ever again – so he went in search of the other guys. They were never far away when he landed himself in a situation like this.

* * *

**Review please! I live for reviews :3**


	5. The Start of Something

**Hardly anyone is reading this, but I'm enjoying writing it, so oh well, I'll just keep writing and hope someone who likes this kind of story finds it soon ^_^**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

**_The Start of Something_**

Meg smiled as she sat up. Apart from a slightly stiff neck from sleeping awkwardly on Sirius's arm, she felt completely fine, unlike Ellie and Remus, who she could hear comparing hangovers in the next room. Giggling a little, she wiggled around so she could brush the hair out of Sirius's eyes. His eyes flickered as he slowly returned from dreamland, and he moved his hand ever so slightly so that it was resting on hers.

Sirius awoke to Meg's cool hand gently stroking his face. He took her hand in his and slowly opened his eyes. The morning sun wasn't blinding, so that was a good sign. He sat up slowly, and shook his head experimentally. No headache. Good. Sirius had always had a talent for not getting hung-over, no matter how much he drank. It made Remus and Peter hate him, because they always woke up the morning after a party wishing they were dead. James was almost as good as Sirius with handling his alcohol, but he still got hangovers every now and then. Sirius had only ever had one hangover in his life, and that was after being drunk for the first time. Since then the worst he had experienced was a slight headache. Smiling, he stood up and helped Meg to her feet. "How's your head?" She asked, and he grinned and told her about his "super-power" as James called it. Meg nodded. "I have a friend like that."

"A _guy_ friend?" asked Sirius slyly, elbowing Meg in the ribs.

"No!" she replied indignantly. "Well, yes he's a guy, but he's just a mate!"

Sirius grinned "Sure, sure"

Meg glared. "He _IS_!"

Sirius threw up his hands in surrender. "Okay, fine, I believe you. So _is_ there someone?" the tone of his voice changed. He was still grinning mischievously, but he suddenly seemed a little nervous. Meg frowned slightly.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend, if that's what you meant. Actually, I have never had a boyfriend, to be honest. I know what you're thinking, how could a goooooorgeous girl like me still be single?" She fluttered her eyelashes, drawing out the word to make it more over-the-top. Sirius looked into her eyes.

"Actually," he said quietly "that is EXACTLY what I'm thinking."

Meg's joking smile faded, and she turned serious. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Sirius seemed to consider his next words for a few seconds then said "Would you like to, I don't know, grab lunch or something sometime? I mean I'd understand if you don't want to, because you don't know me very well or anything, but I thought maybe we could get to know each other. If you'd like?"

Meg giggled. "The infamous Sirius Black is nervous around a girl, and a Hufflepuff, no less! No one ever thought they'd see the day! Isn't it your usual policy just to wait for the girls to fall at your feet then just take whatever's offered?"

"Hey!" Sirius protested "You make me sound like a man-slut!"

"Well from what I've heard…" Meg shrugged and trailed off, the sly grin on her face finishing the sentence for her.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "So is that a yes or a no for a lunch date?"

"I guess, but I have to warn you, if you want anything from me you'll have to be patient."

"That type of girl, huh?" Sirius shrugged "Should have figured when all I got last night was a goodnight kiss. Not that I care, of course." He added quickly. "I still want to go out for lunch some time."

Meg smiled. "Well in that case, it is a definite yes. Now, let's go find the others."

* * *

_Plonk._

The sun was too bright and it was in Peter's eyes, making his headache that much worse.

_Plonk._

There was that noise again, the one that had woken him up. He put his hands over his ears and scrunched his eyes closed to try and block out the light and sound that was assaulting his sensitive, hung-over senses. There was peace for a moment, aside from the rhythmic throbbing of his dull headache, and then Peter felt his hands being pried away from his head, and heard James's voice singing cheerfully "Morning, Wormtail! Wakey, wakey! Time to get u-up!"

"Piss off, Potter." Peter mumbled angrily, curling tighter into a ball.

"Oh, Wormtail, looks like you win the award for Worst Hangover!" James chuckled.

"Ugh" was Peter's response. James just laughed and tugged at Peter's arm.

"Come on, lazy. It's already past nine o'clock. We have to get back up to the school."

"We're already dead meat as it is. A few extra minutes can't hurt." Peter whined as he forced himself into a sitting position, clutching the wall to stop the world spinning. His shoes lay on the ground beside him, where James had thrown them at him to wake him. _Hence the thudding noise_, realised Peter. He groaned. "I swear, I am NEVER going to drink again!"

"Like we haven't ever heard that one before" James laughed. "Says it every time, doesn't he Moony?"

"Yup," agreed Remus, walking into the room, his hand entwined with Ellie's. "Every time. Say, where's Lily?"

James stiffened, and his mouth pressed into a hard line. "She…doesn't wish to speak to me."

Remus nodded understandingly. He had seen this happen on many occasions, to both Sirius and to James. Remus was yet to experience pain caused by a girl, but judging by the crestfallen look on James's face, this was worse than most times. Lily was, after all, his one true love. Being rejected by her had to hurt. Remus decided that the safest option was to change the subject. "Has anyone seen Sirius yet?"

"Did I hear my name?" Sirius and Meg appeared in the doorway, and Meg did a quick head count. There was someone missing.

"Where's –" she began, but broke off when she saw Remus shaking his head and glancing pointedly at a very depressed-looking James. Meg understood and turned to Ellie. "Well, we should probably go back to the TARDIS, have a shower, get dressed, et cetera. We'll see you in a minute, boys."

The girls turned and left the room, Ellie giving Remus a peck on the cheek as she untangled her hand from his. They headed back to the room where they had first materialised, and were a little surprised to see Lily lying on the bed there. She appeared to be crying. Cautiously, Meg walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Lily started slightly, and turned a tear-streaked face to look at her. As soon as she saw who it was, Lily became angry. "You should never have brought me here!"

Meg attempted to calm her down by patting her back, but Lily pulled away. " I should never have trusted you." She shrilled. "You said nothing bad would happen, it would just be a bit of fun, but now I've gone and let James Potter treat me like every other girl in the school. One night, that's all he cares about! Sev will never talk to me again, and I will most likely lose my prefect's badge for all of this." She motioned around the room with her hands, and Meg noticed that Lily was only wearing her underwear.

"Come on, Lilz" she said, somewhat unsure of herself. She had never been the best at sympathy. "Come back to the TARDIS and we'll get you dressed and see if we can't sort things out. Ellie will even make you a hot chocolate." Meg glanced over at Ellie, who was hovering near them, awkwardly, wanting to help but not knowing how. She nodded and disappeared into the TARDIS, seemingly glad to have something to do. Lily thought for a second, decided that even though she hated Meg and Ellie and blamed them entirely for what had happened, she was cold, and hot chocolate did indeed sound good. She gave one last sniff and stood up, gathering the blanket round her like a dress. She followed Ellie into the TARDIS.

* * *

**Review pleeeeease? :3 I'll give you cookies.**

**-Badger Xx**


End file.
